


Super Self Indulgent Tentacle Fucking

by thatACDCchick



Series: Super Self Indulgent Smut [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Punishment, Tentacle Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: Angel Dust slaps Alastor on the ass and pays the price.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Series: Super Self Indulgent Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572121
Comments: 14
Kudos: 608





	Super Self Indulgent Tentacle Fucking

Normally the hallway leading past Alastor’s hotel suite was one of the more peaceful areas in the building. Save for the occasional groans of wayward victims lured to his room only to be butchered for the Radio Demon’s dinner and old fashioned music playing through the night, Alastor didn’t make much noise. Tonight was not a normal night, however.

Even from the end of the hall, the moans, screams and lewd sounds of wet fucking could be heard snaking their way under the ornate wooden door leading into the Radio Demon’s little domain. None of these sounds belonged to Alastor, of course. Instead they emanated from a certain spider demon that had decided he wanted to commit one of the ultimate sins against Alastor just a few hours prior. 

They had been in the kitchens where they helped Nifty with some cleanup after a large dinner party came whirling through the hotel when it happened. Alastor was feeling in a cheery mood which meant the hip, popping beats of swing music was playing about him as he organized the freshly cleaned pots and pans. Perhaps he had gotten a little too into the music, prompting him to start swaying to and fro as he worked and since his jacket was currently hung on a hook by the door, his normally hidden deer tail was out for all in the room to witness as it started wagging along to the beat of the current song its master was humming. 

Still, that was no excuse for what Angel Dust decided to do, at least in his humble opinion. When the sharp crack of now just one, but three hands coming into contact with his ass startled him enough to cut off his music with the high pitched scratch of a record, he whipped around to see the spider standing there snickering behind all four of his exposed hands, quite proud that he’d gotten one up on the Overlord for once.

This just would not do.

Alastor’s crimson eyes grew wide, grin turning manic as his pupils slitted and head turned to the side. “Was that amusing to you, Angel?”

The porn star simply giggled, the reality of the situation having not sunk in just yet. Maybe he’d had a bit too much to drink for even as Alastor snapped his fingers to allow the shadows under his command to coalesce and swallow both himself and the spider, Angel didn’t put up a fight. It wasn’t until Alastor removed his gloves, allowing the red and black pieces of fabric to fall to his feet as he dragged a razor-sharp claw across his palm so that dark blood welled up only to glow about the edges that Angel realized. He really fucked up.

“Uh oh,” he muttered with hands raising in surrender. “H-Hey, Al. C’mon, buddy, ya don’t gotta do anythin’ drastic here. It was just a joke, y’know?”

“A  _ joke _ ? Since when did I become a  _ joke  _ to you, my dear fellow?” The Radio Demon’s voice had dropped a few octaves, rumbling through the vacuum-tubed radio waves in a way that made Angel’s thighs quiver and brought a cold sweat to the back of his neck all at once. 

Angel’s next words were cut off by a slick, black tentacle wrapping around his slender neck. Oh no. Oh, Holy mother of fuck. Where had that come from? Mismatched eyes flew wide and lips flapped open to give a weak choke as more of the appendages appeared from all sides of the spider to start undressing him rather violently. The sound of tearing fabric and frantic, labored breaths filled the room as Alastor flexed his fingers to manipulate the tentacles to rip off every scrap of clothing from the porn star’s writhing body. An amused smirk tugged at Alastor’s lips as he saw that the other man was already hard as a rock even as the tentacles shoved Angel onto the bed to pin him there.

“A-Al…,” Angel Dust barely managed to choke out as a pair of appendages wrapped around his thighs to help open his legs wide and hold them there. 

Alastor, in the meantime, ignored the demon’s pleas as he hummed quietly to himself and pushed a comfortable, high-backed chair over into the perfect viewing spot. Once seated with long, thin legs crossed and fingers steepled over his lap, he turned his narrowed gaze to the trembling spider’s form and nodded.

“Continue,” the Overlord commanded the tentacles, prompting one to slide up between Angel’s legs to seek out his entrance. 

The tentacle bulged slightly at the end before clear fluid started to drip from the tip down over Angel. When the now wet appendage touched his asshole, the porn star quivered and gave a weak moan. His wrists strained against their holds and legs tried to close as the tentacle started to lick over him, slowly tracing his hole and spreading the lubricating fluid before finally it began to wriggle its way inside him.

Angel’s back arched and he gasped out in pleasure at the first touched inside his ass. He never could get used to being fucked by tentacles, no matter how many times it’s happened in his time down in Hell. His legs curled up out of instinct, allowing the tentacle to slide deeper inside as he curved himself enough to be able to look at the demon watching him from the end of the bed. In this lighting, all Angel could make out were those burning, crimson eyes peering out just over a broad grin. He couldn’t tell just what the man was thinking or feeling, though he thought he saw an ear twitch in the shadows engulfing the elder demon any time Angel’s voice choked out sweetly through the tentacle squeezing down on his windpipe.

Suddenly the appendage inside him swelled, stretching his hole painfully and making his body shudder as more of the fluid leaked out to coat his insides. The first few thrusts of the appendage were still coated with pain, but once yet another tentacle snaked its way between trembling thighs to wrap around his cock, the pain shifted into something all the more sweeter. Not that he hated that sting shooting through him each time the wriggling tentacle slid in and out of him, but once his cock was given some attention, his moans grew all the louder and his body moved instinctively into the touches. 

Alastor was growing more and more fascinated by the display before him. He’s never found this form of entertainment to be in his taste, but the way Angel Dust was coming completely undone before him, it was… beautiful. He wondered if Angel acted like this with his clients or in front of the camera. The way his limbs desperately fought against the tentacles pinning them in place and hips began to sway to fuck himself on the one inside his ass and the one wrapped around his cock. Alastor didn’t feel any spark of desire or lust as the other man writhed on the Radio Demon’s bed, but he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying himself at the moment. 

When Angel finally came, the spider’s head tossed back against the sheets as his entire body seized up and a thick string of cum shot out to coat his heaving stomach. When the last few trickles dribbled from his swollen tip, Angel finally went limp, held up just barely by the appendages still wrapped around him. The spider expected to be released from the constrictive grip holding him in place, but instead he was surprised to head movement from the end of the bed. The soft patter of Alastor’s shoes moving across the carpet until the man’s shadowed figure came to a stop right next to him. 

A tremble left him as claws gently carded through his sweat-drenched hair, pushing his bangs up from his face to allow Alastor to see the flushed, blissed out expression Angel was making. Before the other spoke, he could feel the tentacle circling his throat loosen its grip just enough to let him gasp in some much needed air.

“Are you sorry, my dear Angel?” The man asked, voice still a low purr as his claws stroked and caressed Angel’s cheek.

“Sorry?” Angel asked, mind still empty from the intensity of his orgasm as he peered blearily up at the man hovering over him. “Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?”

The moment the words fell from his lips, the tentacles all tightened around him. “Then perhaps we need another round to loosen that tongue of yours.”

Claws snapped and in response the appendages between his legs began moving once more to fuck him roughly from the front and back. He tried to cry out, but his mouth was suddenly filled as the tentacle wrapped around his throat snaked around to slide through plump lips and sharp teeth. The taste of the tentacle tingled on his tongue, a strange heat spreading through his mouth and dribbling down his throat to make his cock twitch back to life in the grip stroking him.

Oh, no. Oh, fuck. It was a fucking aphrodesiac. He could tell immediately even before the effects fully hit him and made his body heat from the inside out. Fingers curled into fists and wrists flexed as his breaths came heated through his nose when the tentacle started to fuck his mouth, further spreading the aphrodesiac through him. One would think he wouldn’t be as affected by the drug’s effects but there was something primal to this brew. It was nothing like the venom he secreted from his fangs to get his clients high during sex. That type of shit and the shit they occasionally shot into his veins to get him horny for a scene weren’t nearly as effective as this. 

Angel whined and gave muffled sounds around the tentacle in his mouth, trying to speak even as his head began to spin. With a sigh, a claw spun in the air to pull the tentacle from plump, reddened lips.

“It is rude to speak with your mouth full, Angel. Now, then. What are you trying to say?”

“Wha-.... What the fuck… did ya do ta me?” The spider panted, trying his best to get his elbows under himself so he could raise up and look at the elder.

Alastor allowed it, if only to let Angel view the malicious grin and the way his ears curled against his horns. “Just a little concoction of mine. A mix of some herbs from where I once roamed. It’s just to make you… a little more pliable,” Alastor explained, voice showing off how delighted he was that it was working on Angel Dust. The plants that grew in the various bayous around New Orleans served many purposes and as a child, Alastor made sure to learn and memorize every possible combination in order to survive. As he grew older, this knowledge served him well on his hunts. 

Angel’s eyes rolled back into his head and his back arched once more against the bed as the heat flared up bright and hot in his groin. “Holy fuck… you’re such a fuckin’... oh my God, Al.”

These moans, while fun to listen to, were cut off soon by that tentacle once more. Even though it no longer secreted the concoction of poisons from plants deep in the Louisiana bayous, the spider suckled eagerly on the appendage. In his mind it was a cock, thick and hot, fucking his throat as his ass was stretched by another tentacle joining the first inside his twitching hole. Angel even dared to think of it as Alastor’s cock, though he knew well enough that he’d never be given that privilege. For some reason, the thought sent an aching pang through his chest and Angel threw himself further into blowing the black tentacle in his mouth. 

Alastor watched the entire display, utterly delighted that Angel was giving off so much entertainment before him. One more round turned into two more which eventually stretched into five. By the time the elder demon was satisfied, Angel lay limp on the sheets, sweat, lubricant, cum and a little bit of blood soaking flesh and fur alike. The Radio Demon finally stood from his seat, content in how Angel lay curled on his bed now once the tentacles had released him, he padded over to trace the tip of a claw over Angel’s jawline as the man slept. If he didn’t know any better, the porn star looked happy in his sleep. 

It was a curious thing to behold, the aftermath of this little punishment. One might think that Alastor had gone well overboard for such a small transgression, but getting to see the fruits of his labor similar to a well prepared meal after a long hunt, he was satisfied in a much different way than Angel Dust.

Alastor stayed up for a while longer, deciding to give a slight respite of mercy to the other man and let him stay there this time as the Radio Demon busied himself with a nice meal and a few glasses of wine to calm himself enough to fall asleep in his chair by the fire. When he woke up, it was to the sounds of Angel Dust in his bathroom, singing lively to something that sounded vaguely like Frank Sinatra (Alastor wasn’t entirely familiar with his work as ol’ blue eyes didn’t start his career until after his death) while water ran in the background. 

Fingers rubbed at the sleep in his eyes and Alastor gave himself enough time to let his mind wake up before he roused the rest of his body. When his arms moved to stretch, he was surprised to feel something draped over himself and when he looked down with a blink, he found the blanket that usually sat folded on the chest at the end of his bed had been placed over him at some point. Scarlet eyes blinked in surprise but the rattling of the doorknob shook it from him just in time to slot his smile back into place.

“Oh, hey! Mornin’, Al!” Angel greeted the Radio Demon cheerfully. Already the spider demon was fully dressed and though he moved a bit stiffly, he’d never looked in higher spirits to Alastor. 

“A good morning to you, too, my dear. How are you feeling? I do hope you have learned your lesson about touching me,” Alastor said as he carefully folded the blanket and set it on the footstool before standing with hands at the small of his back.

Angel continued to surprise Alastor by giving the Radio Demon what could only be described as a bashful expression with fangs biting into his bottom lip and his top set of hands fiddled with the lapels of his jacket. “Yeah, Al. I learned my lesson, alright. You don’t gotta worry about that none.” 

The deer demon’s head turned sideways curiously as he gazed up at the spider before him. “Is there something you would like to add?” He asked.

“Well… y’see….” Alastor had never seen Angel like this before. It almost reminded him of a schoolgirl with a crush, but that couldn’t be right. Could it? “If this…  _ happens  _ to happen again- hypothetically, I mean… ya think you could use those shadows of yours, too?”

The Radio Demon was frankly awestruck, though of course it didn’t register anywhere on his face. “The shadows.”

Pink eyes turned back to look at Alastor as Angel Dust gave a nod.

“Well… I do not see why not?” Was the only thing the elder demon could think of to say. He was sent for a complete loop by this sudden revelation, not expecting Angel to actually  _ want  _ to be punished again.

Angel’s face lit up and all four hands clapped together. “Awesome! I’ll- uh… I’ll see ya around later, okay, Smiles?” At first it seemed that the porn star was about to lean in and kiss Alastor’s cheek, but then the spider caught himself, instead electing to give a giddy bounce as he preened himself with fingers running through his hair and a pair of hands fixing the fur of his chest as he made his way for the door. 

“Good… bye, Angel?” Alastor said as the other left his room, still sounding just as confused as he felt.

Wow…. “What… just happened?” The Radio demon asked himself once sure he was alone. He  _ really  _ needed his morning coffee right about now.


End file.
